Recogí a un cachorrito
by Esteicy
Summary: Johan es un sujeto muy lujurioso amante de los chicos lindos y hostiles, Craig es un lindo perro callejero con mal temperamento y por azares del destino se encontrarán ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos? ¿El orgullo de Craig será suficiente para combatir el encanto natural de Johan? ¿O acabarán viviendo una de las noches más apasionadas de sus vidas? (No es zoofilia, no se espanten(?)


**Este es mi primer Fanfic en esta pagina, por favor tengan consideración xD Johan es mi OC y la idea para este fic lo saqué de un rol que tengo con una amiga mía en Ask, ya que lo escribí como un regalo para ella. La verdad no pensaba subirlo pero quería aprender a subir fics en esta pagina y como no tenía ningún otro listo...en fin, espero que si alguien lo lee que le guste xD**

El día estaba nublado cuando Johan salió de su casa aquella tarde, como ya era costumbre él y Frank había discutido y por milésima vez…ya era casi una rutina. Para calmar las aguas entre los dos Johan había decidió salir del departamento que ambos compartían e irse unos días a su casa en el centro de la ciudad, puede que fuera muy grande y que él la sintiera algo vacía después de ya haberse acostumbrado a la compañía del rubio, pero al menos era tranquila y no había nadie diciéndole que hacer y qué no hacer.

Bueno, tampoco es que Frank tuviera toda la culpa en el asunto, sus celos hacia Johan eran completamente justificados, es verdad que el solía coquetear con cada chico lindo que se lo ponía en frente pero lo hacía casi por instinto, él no podía evitar ser encantado…estaba en sus genes.

El chico soltó un largo suspiro, algo irritado…el no hacía nada malo, solo coquetear…no se había acostado con ningún otro hombre desde que él y Frank se habían ido a vivir juntos.

-Bien…ahora estoy viviendo solo asique puedo hacer lo que se me entre en gana…-declaro el castaño mientras caminaba decidido y a paso rápido. Si Frank quería sentir celos entonces le daría un buen motivo para sentirlos.

Y como si desde los cielos del yaoi la Diosa Fujoshi lo hubiera oído (?, Johan sintió un peso colisionar contra su cuerpo, sintió el pavimento golpear contra su espalda y diviso una figura tendida sobre él, que se paraba nuevamente sacudiéndose ropa.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto confundido y se incorporó en el suelo, lo primero que le llamo la atención del otro individuo fueron sus ojos…de un azul tan profundo como el mar abierto…tan penetrantes y a la vez tan hermosos…lo dejaron sin habla durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué me vez?-Pregunto el otro muchacho con una voz nasal y monótona, que combinaba muy bien con su mirada seria e indiferente.

-Nada…-respondió el castaño y sacudió su ropa que también se había manchado con tierra. Lo siguiente en lo cual se fijo fue en la cola que se movía lentamente tras el muchacho…era castaña y peluda y no dejaba de oscilar tranquilamente de izquierda a derecha- eres un perro…-comento sonriendo levemente de lado.

-¿Y qué te importa a ti?-dijo el muchacho más bajo a modo de respuesta a la vez que le enseñaba el dedo medio. Su cabello era negro, o eso es lo que dejaba ver el gorro azul que traía puesto, y las orejas que descansaban sobre su cabeza hacían juego con el tono de su cola.

-Me importa tanto como para preguntarte cómo te llamas… ¿o prefieres que te llame cachorro que no se fija por donde va?-pregunto el mayor alzando una ceja a la vez que sonreía de lado, tratando de provocar un poquito al chico.

-Tks…si tanto te importa me llamo Craig Tucker… ¿satisfecho?...-respondió el muchacho de pelo negro de manera hostil- Y conste que tú tampoco ibas muy atento…

-Bueno, puede ser…mi nombre es Johan…-Dijo el chico más alto sonriendo con su sonrisa irritantemente perfecta.

-Yo no te lo pregunte…-dijo el perro con desinterés e hizo ademan de marcharse pero el mayor lo detuvo.

-Oye ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-pregunto el castaño atrayendo al menor hacia él.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!-Exclamo el pelinegro a la vez que forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre-¡Ya suéltame!

-Bien, bien…eres un cachorrito muy temperamental…-comento el mayor divertido a la vez que lo soltaba, este chico le llamaba bastante la atención.

-¡¿A quién llamas cachorrito?!-Dijo el otro notablemente molesto, este tipo lo irritaba bastante.

-Pues a ti…cachorrito…-dicho esto el joven de cabello castaño acorralo al menor contra la pared y le acaricio suavemente la cola- ¿o acaso vez a alguien más con cola y orejas por aquí?-susurro con una suavidad muy sugerente en la oreja del pelinegro antes de darle una leve mordida.

-¡De-Déjame!-exclamo el chico canino apartando al otro con un fuerte empujo. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía para hacerle eso? ¿Y…por qué carajos su corazón latía tan rápido?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te puse nerviosos Craig?-el mayor se volvió a acercar al pelinegro, lo sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y le tomo el mentón-¿acaso te molesto?-empezó así a acercar su rostro al del paralizado menor.

El canino no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, el Castaño se acercaba cada vez más a su cara, principalmente a sus labios, todo lo que el indefenso menor podía ver eran aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules que lo miraban con una mezcla de diversión y… ¿deseo?...esto se estaba saliendo de control, ya podía sentir sus aliento cálido contra sus labios.

-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!-Grito el cachorro al tiempo que lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas-¡Ya déjame en paz!-Dicho esto Craig echo a correr sin saber que más hacer, se sentía raro, la cercanía del mayor le había provocado un cosquilleo en el estómago y lo había dejado con una extraña sensación en la boca.

El contrario solo lo vio marchar y rio levemente mientras mentía las manos en sus bolsillos y tomaba el camino de vuelta a casa, ya se había divertido bastante por un día.

Esa misma noche Johan se encontraba en su enorme y lujosa casa, cenando tranquilamente, lo de enorme y lujosa no era ninguna exageración la casa era bastante amplia como para que vivieran en ella unas diez personas, en lugar de eso todo el inmueble era para el joven heredo de la familia Schmidt, es posible que el lugar pareciera algo triste tan solitario pero como Johan era hijo de padres que siempre estaban ocupados y que casi nunca estaban en casa, él ya se había acostumbrado a la amplia soledad.

Mientras miraba por el enorme ventanal del comedor la mente del joven Schmidt estaba pensando en nada más y nada menos que en Craig.

La imagen del chico no se había borrado de su mente desde aquella tarde, no podía dejar de rememorar una y otra vez la belleza de su rostro cuando se vio acorralado entre sus brazos…oh…en esos momentos aquel perrito tan hostil lucia tan indefenso y adorable…deseaba tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos…deseaba no haber detenido todo en aquel beso abortado.

Deseaba con un anhelo casi ardiente poder tenerlo al frente en ese instante para poder besarlo con una pasión desmesurada, para acariciarle cada centímetro de piel que fuera posible y para hacerlo gemir su nombre a gritos y para verlo retorcerse de placer entre las sábanas de su habitación.

-¡Ya Johan, cálmate!-Se gritó a sí mismo al tiempo que abría los ojos y sacudía la cabeza, si seguía así acabaría masturbándose en la mesa del comedor y eso hasta para él era indecente.

Llevo su plato a la cocina y lo dejo en el lavaplatos, tratando de no pensar otra vez en aquel muchacho.

-Creo que mejor me iré a la cama…-subió las escaleras lentamente y entro en el baño, se cepillo los dientes con expresión de aburrimiento mientras miraba el espejo.

Una vez que acabo, tomo el frasco de píldoras para dormir que desde pequeño había tenido que tomar pues le dificultaba mucho conciliar el sueño sin ayuda.

-Demonios, olvide que debía comprar más…-dijo en voz baja con fastidio al ver que el frasco estaba vacío.

Tenía en ese momento dos opciones, o acostarse sin haber tomado su medicamento y sin haber cogido, cosa que de verdad lo ayudaba para tener una noche de sueño reparador, y pasarse toda la bendita noche dándose vueltas sin sentido en la cama, o salir y comprar un nuevo frasco de su medicamento.

Después de meditarlo por cinco segundos, se decidió por la segunda opción que le parecía las más sensata, asique bajo, tomo su abrigo y las llaves de su auto y salió en dirección a la farmacia.

Justo en ese momento se puso a llover y agradeció no haber salido a pie, puesto que la noche se veía bastante helada. Llego a la farmacia que aún no cerraba.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué desea?-Pregunto una señorita que atendía en esos momentos.

-Quiero un frasco de píldoras para dormir y que sea rápido por favor…-pidió sin siquiera mirarla a la cara, la verdad aún seguía con la mente en otro lado.

-Claro…-contesto la joven y volvió al rato con lo que el chico le había pedido.

Una vez que la transacción fue completada, el castaño salió de la tienda y se dispuso a regresar a su auto, pero un ruido llamo su atención.

Parecía una respiración algo forzada y temblorosa, como de alguien que tuviera frio. Se volteo buscando de dónde provenía aquel ruido y se dio cuenta de que venía de un callejón, justo al lado de la farmacia…la curiosidad o quizás el destino lo llevo a acercarse a ese pasaje oscuro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto mientras entraba en el oscuro lugar, no se veía muy bien pero sabía que la respiración venia de allí-¿Hola…?-se acercó a unos botes de basura que tenían encima unos trozos de cartón húmedo-¿Qué es esto?-los hizo a un lado y descubrió a una figura en posición fetal que temblaba por el frio.

-Tks….ah….-la criatura no levanto la vista, ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos pero el mayor la reconoció al instante.

-¿Craig?-Pregunto sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo-¿Qué…? ¡Dios mío, estas empapado y además muy frio!-exclamo tras tocar el cuerpo del tembloroso menor- Ven conmigo, no puedo dejarte bajo esta lluvia…-se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso encima, luego lo cargo con cuidado y lo llevo hasta su auto en donde lo recostó en el asiento trasero.

-¿P-por qué…me ayudas…?-Pudo preguntar el menor una vez que el temblor de su cuerpo aminoro un poco.

-Porque sería inhumano de mi parte dejarte abandonado a merced de la lluvia…no soy un monstruo…-Contesto el mayor con seguridad a la vez que conducía rápido hasta su casa.

Una vez que llego a su hogar, se bajó del vehículo y cargo al aun congelado muchacho dentro de la casa, lo dejo con cuidado en la alfombra ante la chimenea encendida y espero a que su cuerpo se calentara.

El chico de cabello negro tardo unos minutos en entrar en calor. Una vez que dejo de tiritar se destenso lentamente, moviendo las orejas y la cola aun húmeda y acerco sus manos al fuego para calentarlas más.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el menor con la vista fija en el fuego que oscilaba y danzaba de manera hipnótica, haciendo crujir la leña, y el mayor con la mirada en el rostro del contrario, fijándose en cada detalle posible, en su cabello negro y húmedo que se le pegaba al rostro, en sus bellos ojos azules que reflejaban el brillo de las llamas que brillaban ante ellos, y en su piel pálida que iba recuperando de a poco el color.

-¿Qué tanto me ves idiota?-Pregunto el ojiazul al percatarse de la mirada del otro, y le levanto el dedo medio.

-Solo pensaba en que nunca te abrigaras si permaneces con esa ropa húmeda…-contesto este mirándolo impasible. Solo después de decir eso se dio cuenta de cómo podía tomárselo el menor.

-¿Qué…?-Craig se sonrojo tomando justamente por el mal sentido aquella frase-¡¿Qué dices?!

-¡No me lo tomes a mal por favor! Yo no sería capaz de aprovecharme de ti en estas condiciones…solo trataba de sugerir que me dieras tu ropa para secarla…-se apresuró a aclarar el castaño.

-¿Y por mientras que?-pregunto este alzando una ceja sin tragarse mucho lo que el mayor decía.

-Podrías tomar un baño…para entrar en calor…para sacarte toda esa mugre que traes encima y que dejes de ensuciar mi casa…-respondió este mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Eh?-Solo en ese momento el menor se percató de que estaba echo un desastre, repleto de lodo, tierra, y mojado con fluidos de dudosa procedencia…era un perro callejero después de todo-Bien…-respondió al final resignado y poniéndose de pie para acompañar al mayor.

-Bueno perro…-dijo el más alto a modo de broma y le palmeo la cabeza.

-¡Agh! ¡Que te den!-gruño el "buen perro" al tiempo que le volvía a hacer la mala señal.

Lo hizo pasar a una baño enorme, con las paredes y el piso de un blanco inmaculado, una bañera que casi parecía una jacuzzi, una ducha al lado y un espejo impecable, con dos lavamanos con grifos dorados.

El chico más bajo simplemente quedo boquiabierto, ese baño era más grande que su casa…o más bien su intento de casa, ya que no podía llamar casa a una caja de cartón húmeda y casi podrida…tendría que hacer remodelaciones algún día.

-Bien, solo desvístete y deja la ropa junto a la puerta…yo la recogeré y me encargare de ella…-decía el castaño al tiempo que preparaba para el contrario, que no dejaba de mirar el lugar con asombro- ¿Entendiste Craig?

-Si, si…solo sal de aquí…-el pelinegro empujo al otro fuera del baño y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta prosiguió a quitarse sus húmedas y mugrientas prendas y a tirarlas donde el otro le dijo- Uh…-cuando quedo completamente desnudo se acercó a la tina que aun seguía llenándose y toco con una mano el agua-…esta perfecta…-susurro a la vez que sonreía con levedad y se metió con cautela en el agua. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo sumergido casi por completo en el agua soltó un suspiro de placer y cerro la llave, relajándose y destensándose al mismo tiempo que entraba en calor.

Se sonrojo un poco al ver que el agua se ponía algo turbia al contacto con su piel ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado un baño? Por más que exprimió su cerebro en búsqueda de la respuesta no la encontró y termino por concluir que los únicos baños que había tomado en su vida era cuando se caía accidentalmente al rio.

Tomo la botella de champú que descansaba junto a él y la aplico generosamente en su mano para luego refregarla con fuerza sobre su cabello, rascando el cuero cabelludo con algo de brusquedad y agradeció en silencio no tener pulgas ni ninguno de esos parásitos indeseables…al parecer ni esos podían soportar su actitud…Luego aplico el jabón que refregó contra su cuerpo hasta que la piel le quedo rosada y algo adolorida. Por ultimo dejo que todo esto se lo quitara el agua.

-Vaya, creo que nunca me había sentido tan limpio…-comento una vez que hubo salido de la bañera y se admiraba ante el espejo. Tenía aroma a coco y a vainilla, y su aspecto lucia mucho mejor. Ahora solo faltaba la ropa…-¿eh? Vino a recogerla y ni cuenta me di…-comento al ver que su ropa ya no estaba donde la había dejado- ¿y ahora?-busco con la mirada algo con que cubrirse y encontró una bata de algodón de color azul oscuro…era mejor que nada aunque lo más seguro es que le quedaría algo grande.

Salió al pasillo con esta puesta y fue a ver en donde se encontraba el mayor.

-¡Johan! ¿Dónde estás?-Grito desde las escaleras y espero respuesta.

Después de un rato se escuchó la voz del castaño-¡Estoy lavando tu ropa aún, si ya saliste puedes esperarme en mi habitación, es la puerta que está justo al frente del baño!

El pelinegro as lo hizo, camino hasta la puerta que el otro le había indicado y la abrió, la habitación también era bastante amplia, tenía las paredes con un papel tapiz blanco y muy hermoso, el piso era de cerámica, pero tenía una gran alfombra negra ante la cama.

La cama era de dos plazas y tenía las sabanas y el cobertor de color negro, mientras que las almohadas eran blancas. Frente a la cama había un sofá de cuero muy elegante y ente este una televisión de plasma que salía de la pared.

-Dios mío… ¿Quién es este sujeto?-pregunto Craig al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama. Para él, que había vivido toda su vida en la miseria, tanta ostentosidad era un tanto perturbadora.

Mientras tanto, el dueño de la casa había terminado de lavar las prendas del canino y ahora las había echado en la secadora para tenerlas listas lo antes posible. La verdad es que tener una visita de manera tan inesperada le había alegrado la noche, y para sorpresa de este mismo no era por una cuestión sexual, porque si hubiera sido por eso podría haber abusado del menor sin problema, después de todo lo tenía desnudo e indefenso en su habitación justo ahora…pero no sentía deseos de eso. Le gustaba sentir que esa criatura estaba bien gracias a él, y que ahora el lo estaba amparando bajo sus alas…bueno…quizás estaba exagerando un poco o ya estaba empezando a delirar por el olor a quemado que sentía venir de…. ¡¿DE DONDE VENIA ESE OLOR?!

Se precipitó corriendo a la cocina de donde lo sentía venir y vio al pelinegro parado frente al lavaplatos mirando una cosa toda chamuscada.

-¿Qué carajo se supone que esto?-Pregunto mirando la cosa.

-Se suponía que era un filete…lo saque del congelador y quise prepararlo pero algo salió mal…-respondió este manteniéndose impasible.

-¡¿Intestaste cocinarlo sin sacarlo del envase y sin una sartén ni nada?!-exclamo el castaño golpeado su cara con la palma de la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la carne adherida con el plástico.

-Es que es la primera vez que estoy en una cocina…la mayoría de la comida que como son sobras o de lleno basura…-respondió este desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros.

El mayor lo miro y soltó un suspiro- Si tienes hambre yo te preparare algo…solo ve a mi habitación…-dicho esto fue al refrigerado al tiempo que el contrario salía de la cocina-¿Qué podría prepararle?-prenso por un monto y decidió hacerle un filete como el que él había intentado cocinar y un deliciosos arroz como acompañamiento.

Saco todo lo que necesitaba y empezó a preparar la deliciosa cena.

Al rato él ya tenía todo listo en una bandeja y la llevo hacia su cuarto en donde lo esperaba el pelinegro.

-Ya está listo…-entro en su habitación con la cena lista y encontró al chico canino mirando televisión tranquilamente.

-Aja…-el contrario recibió la comida sin siquiera mirarlo y empezó a comer rápidamente, casi desesperado, tampoco recordaba la última vez que había comido algo fresco y delicioso- Esta bueno…

-Mastica y traga cachorrito…no solo tragues…-rio el mayor a lo que recibió como respuesta la misma mala seña de antes.

Luego bajo a buscar la ropa del chico, la chaqueta y su gorro aun estaban algo húmedo por lo que decidió dejarlos antes la chimenea y subió con el resto a la habitación.

-Craig, aquí está tu ropa…-dijo al entrar en el cuarto nuevamente la dejo junto al joven que ya había terminado de devorar su cena- Vaya, estabas hambriento…-comento al tiempo que tomaba el plato- el resto de tu ropa aún no está totalmente seca, asique baja a buscarla cuando acabes de vestirte.

-Aja…-respondió el otro indiferente sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Es todo? ¿Ni siquiera un gracias? Mira que nunca está de más un gracias…-comento el castaño algo disgustado de la actitud tan indiferente del menor.

-Bien…Gracias…-gruño el menor volteando a mirar al mayor con algo de fastidio.

Entonces sintió las manos del otro tomarle por los hombros y atraerlo hacia el…no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…no pudo alejarlo ni correr el rostro hacia un lado...solo sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y abrió los ojos todo lo posible, sorprendido de esta acción tan repentina…el mayor lo estaba besando…Johan lo estaba besando…¿Cómo debía de reaccionar?...¿que tenía que hacer?...¿que…?...no tuvo que pensarlo más porque el joven se apartó de él y se retiró del cuarto con la bandeja en las manos, como si na hubiera pasado, dejando al menor con una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo mientras se tocaba los labios sin poder procesar muy bien aun lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!-Se reclamaba Johan en voz baja sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con la mano- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir besarlo? ¡Eso fue muy idiota!...ya sé que se veía muy lindo y que esa actitud tan hostil en él se ve bastante seductora… ¡Pero no tenías que robarle un beso! ¡Ahora ni por si acaso va a querer quedarse un segundo más aquí y voy a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca!-oculto el rostro entre las manos sintiendo rabia hacia sí mismo.

-¿Johan?-La voz del menor saco al chico de sus lamentaciones…estaba serio y con la mirada fría e indiferente…se veía normal-¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-Allí…-el susodicho apunto las prendas ya secas que descansaban a su lado.

-Gracias…-el pelinegro se acercó y las tomo sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada al castaño, se las coloco con rapidez y se sentó en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

Así volvieron a permanecer en silencio sin cruzar sus miradas.

-Oye…-fue Craig el que rompió el silencio haciendo que le mayor se sobresaltara al ser extraído de forma tan repentina de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué estas sentado en el piso?

-Es que…yo…ah…-el mayor no sabía que responder, ni siquiera se explicaba porque el menor aún no estaba tratando de matarlo. Al final decidió ponerse de pie y sentarse junto al perrito.

Este simplemente mantenía la mirada pegada en el suelo mientras su cola se movía lentamente, mientras pensaba en el beso que el contrario le había dado hace tan solo unos minutos…no podía borrar esa cálida sensación de su mente, ese recuerdo de aquellos labios ajenos sobre los suyos era tan…¿agradable?...¡¿Agradable?!

-¡¿AGRADABLE?!-Grito el cachorro poniéndose de pie mientras se tomaba la cabeza-¡¿Qué… MIERDA ME PASA?!

-Me pregunto lo mismo…-comento el joven Schmidt mirándole extrañando.

-¡Calla que es toda tu maldita culpa!-le recrimino apuntándolo y luego le di un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Ay!-exclamo el chico de cabello castaño mientras se tocaba la cara-¿y ahora que hice?...además de haberte robado un beso…-se apresuró a aclarar pues estaba más que seguro que el golpe tenía que ver con eso.

-¿Es que eso te parece poco? Me besaste…juntaste tu boca con la mía…me diste un beso…y lo peor de todo es que…

-¿Te gusto?-interrumpió este sonriendo de manera sugerente, mirando al menor que poco a poco se iba poniendo más rojo.

-¡Cla-claro que no! Que te den ¿Cómo crees que me iba a gustar un beso tuyo?-ladro el canino nervioso tratando de salirse de esa, pero ya no tenía escapatoria…Johan lo tenía justo donde lo quería.

-Te gusto que te besara…-murmuro el más alto al tiempo que se acercaba al contrario, este a su vez retrocedía lentamente hacia la pared- Si ese es el caso…entonces creo que puedo hacer esto…-susurro acorralándole contra la pared y sonriendo de lado.

-Idiota…apártate…-gruño el ojiazul apartando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento los labios del castaño volvieron a cargarse sobre los suyos en un delicioso beso. El joven Tucker volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez sí sabía cómo reaccionar, cerró los ojos lentamente saboreando aquel beso, disfrutando del calor que le daban esos labios ajenos en contacto con los suyos. Era una sensación maravillosa que lo hacía estremecer y olvidarse del resto del mundo…entonces sintió la lengua del chico más alto rozar contra sus labios y entendió el mensaje de inmediato…separó sus labios dejando pasar la lengua traviesa del contrario y entrelazo la suya con la de él mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
¿Cómo podía engañarse a sí mismo? Le encantaba la sensación que daba besar y ser besado por ese sujeto, sin importar cuanto pudiera llegar a irritarlo.

A su vez el castaño jugueteaba con la lengua del adorable canino mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura con un brazo y se apoyaba en la pared con el otro. Cuando debieron separarse para tomar aire dejo un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas aun.

-¿Te gusto eso cachorrito?-susurro acalorado en el oído del perro antes de empezar a atacarle al cuello con besos, con lamidas y mordidas. Su boca dejaba marcas rojizas en la blanca piel del muchacho a la vez que este soltaba dulce y suaves gemido mezclados con protestas.

-N-no hagas eso….idiota…me dejaras…marcas…-susurraba tembloroso el perrito entre los gemidos placenteros que no podía evitar emitir, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero se estremecía por el placer, eso se sentía estupendo.

-Entonces solo hay una solución…-respondió el dominante al tiempo que lo arrojaba al sofá-Lo hare en donde no se vean las marcas…-susurro sensualmente mirándole de la manera pervertida al tiempo que le quitaba la chaqueta y luego la polera, dejando el torso pálido y suave del chico a su completa disposición.

El joven Schmidt pasó suavemente su lengua por la clavícula del chico mientras sus manos le acariciaban las piernas con lentitud, al ver que el cuerpo del chico respondía positivamente a esto el muchacho bajo su boca hasta uno de los sonrojados pezones del contrario y empezó a lamerlo con una suavidad tortuosa haciéndole soltar leves y entrecortados gemidos, a su vez una de sus manos subió para pellizcar el otro pezón y retorcerlo sin mucha fuerza haciéndole aumentar el volumen de los gemidos.

Craig se sentía cada vez más excitado y sensible en todo su cuerpo, las mas mínima caricia del contrario lo hacía estremecer y odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, era una cosas bastante paradójica.

Tuvo un gran sobresalto al sentir la diestra del chico mayor bajar por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su entrepierna, y se estremeció del placer al sentir las suaves y lentas caricias que el contrario efectuaba allí abajo. Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al estímulo enviando sangre a su entrepierna y se dio cuenta muy sonrojado que tenía una gran erección.

-Vaya, que rápido te excitas…-susurro el dominante con una sonrisa burlesca mirando al adorable chico que tenía bajo su cuerpo provocando que este desviara la mirada sonrojado- Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esto…-dijo juguetón al tiempo que deslizaba su mano bajo la ropa del contrario y empezaba a acariciarle el miembro con velocidad provocando que el pelinegro jadeara del placer.

-Para…no sigas…-suplicaba el perrito de manera deshonesta pues sentía que no iba a durar mucho así- Johan…-gimió sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que ponía las manos en los hombros del mayor y enterraba con fuerza las uñas a medida que sentía su excitación aumentar.

En un momento un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del pasivo al tiempo que su miembro liberaba una sustancia blanquecina, y el pelinegro abría los ojos sorprendido de haber llegado tan rápido al clímax, normalmente duraba más.

-Eso fue rápido…-comento el joven Schmidt retirando su mano y terminando de desvestir al sonrojado canino que lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-¡Cállate idiota! E-espera ¿Qué haces?-pregunto al verse despojado de sus últimas prendas y a merced del otro muchacho- ¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de imbécil!-reclamó sonrojado y encogiendo sus muy bellas y torneadas piernas debido a la vergüenza de verse desnudo ante aquel dominante tipo.

-Perdona, pero es que tienes un cuerpo muy bello y delicado para ser un perro callejero…-dijo excitado Johan al tiempo que devoraba al canino con la mirada- No puedo para aunque quiera…-respondió mientras se desvestía el también.

Cuando el joven Tucker comprendió hacia donde iba esto y que tratar de pararlo a esas alturas era una tontería inútil trago saliva desviando la mirada y susurro con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos a la habitación….-estas palabras sorprendieron gratamente al joven Schmidt quien obedeció de inmediato y cargo al dulce menor rápidamente hacia el cuarto.

Una vez que llegaron el pelinegro fue depositado suavemente en la cama mientras el contrario se le colocaba encima después de haber terminado de desvestirse, el cuerpo de Johan era fuerte, atlético y bien modelado, y provoco que el chico se sonrojara algo más mientras lo recorría también con la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un minuto, apreciándose mutuamente y preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Al final fue Johan el que salió primero del letargo y tomo las piernas de Craig al tiempo que lamia sus dedos para lubricarlos mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su pareja. Craig a su vez lo miraba fijamente, decidido a no cerrar los ojos ni desviar la mirada en ningún momento.

Cuando el mayor decidió que estaba listo, empezó a introducir de a poco dos dedos en el interior de cachorro el cual soltó un leve quejido de dolor y cerró uno de sus ojos apretando la mandíbula. Una vez que se acostumbró hizo un movimiento de caderas indicándole al chico que ya estaba bien y este empezó a introducir un tercer dedo al tiempo que movía los otros dos.

Fue un proceso que al menor le pareció una eternidad, está bien, debían prepararlo ¿pero cuánto debía tardar? Si ese ramero quería tenerlo ahí lo tenía ¿Por qué debía tardar tanto en algo tan simple?

-¿Qué esperas maldita sea? ¡Te quiero dentro de una maldita vez!-se sorprendió exclamando, diablos, eso debía pensarlo no gritarlo. El daño o quizás la ayuda, ya estaba hecho, Johan se apresuró a retirar sus dedos y a ubicarse entre las piernas del ansioso azabache.

-Como usted ordene cachorrito…-susurro sonriendo de lado, y para no hacerlo esperar más empezó a introducir la punta de su miembro y luego el resto mientras veía a su compañero morderse el labio y apretar las sabanas con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar. El azabache se retorcía mientras sentía una mezcla entre un dolor punzante y un placer envolvente.

Una vez que el castaño hubo entrado por completo se quedó quieto esperando a que el contrario se acostumbrara a la sensación. Cuando creyó que ya había esperado lo suficiente dio la primera embestida provocando que el menor soltara un fuerte gemido por lo la descarga de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Entonces el mayor empezó con el delicioso vaivén mientras el encantador perrito gemía al ritmo de las embestidas y enterraba las uñas con fuerza en los hombros de Johan mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esta expresión no hacía más que excitar más y más al castaño, el cual aumentaba la fuerza y la intensidad de sus fuertes estocadas.

En un momento el azabache se tensó y libero un gemido más alto que los anteriores dando a entender al dominante que había chocado contra un punto sensible. Johan se empeñó en volver a tocar aquel punto al tiempo que empezaba a masturbar al menor con su diestra, al ritmo de las cada vez más intensas embestidas.

El placer en ambos cuerpo iba en aumento, y los dos sabían que iban a durar mucho más, el calor era envolvente y el éxtasis era tal que la casa podría haberse incendiado en se mismo segundo y a ellos les habría importado un comino, en sus mentes solo podían pensar en el contrario y en el placer propio.

En ningún momento cortaron el contacto visual, ni siquiera cuando el dominante junto sus labios con los del excitado pasivo en una beso que ahogo el gemido del menor en el segundo en que se corría. La semilla de este mancho el pecho de ambos y la excitación provoco que contrajera su interior haciendo que el castaño también se corriera, liberando toda su cálida esencia en el interior del dulce pelinegro.

El joven Schmidt salió del interior de su compañero y se recostó al lado de este, ambos estaba cansados y respiraban agitados mientras se miraban fijamente. Las palabras sobraban en ese minuto y todo lo que querían ahora era descansar, asique cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos con las sabanas y se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, luego solo cerraron sus ojos y se entregaron a las bellas redes del sueño.

**Si dejaran Reviews no me enojaría xD**

**Besos~**


End file.
